A Day in the Life of a Kindergarten Layton
by mk4reals
Summary: What would it be like is a the Layton gang had been turned to kindergarteners! What if Flora was missing someting of great value! What if this isn't a very good summary! Well, it probably isn't, but check out the story anyways! K  for minor LaytonxFlora.


**Imagine a Professor Layton world where everyone was in…. KINDERGARTEN! Well, that's actually what I did to write this story. I thought it was cute so… I hope you do too! I had a real debate with myself about how the Professor should speak in this. I kept going back in forth from not refined and Professor-like to sounding like Professor Layton. In the end I found it best to keep him normal kind of refined vocabulary. So, don't eat my up about saying, "A kindergartener does not sound like that!"**

**Sadly, I do not own the rights to any of the Professor Layton characters, only Level 5 does. **

**

* * *

**

The day started out normally at the Gressenheller Day Care. Lady Dahlia was bossing Matthew around, as usual. Janice was singing to a captivated audience of toddlers, which was amazing that anyone person could hold their attention for more than a few seconds. Meanwhile, Chelmey and Barton were trying to start up a game of cops and robbers. All was well in the world for young Hershel Layton, until a Miss Flora Reinhold approached Hershel in a state of utter distress.

"Professor! Professor! She's gone I can't find her at all! I put her down only for a moment and she disappeared! Who knows where she could be alone and cold…" Flora began to cry in a fit of terror.

"Flora, calm yourself. Who are you speaking of?" Hershel asked calmly.

"My dolly, Madame Claudia. I can't seem to find her, and I need your help." She answered after having calmed down slightly.

"Well, of course I will help. After all, a gentleman always helps a lady in need." Hershel stated with pride, while Flora tried to hide a faint blush that came to her cheeks.

The two decided to stroll around the daycare and ask people whether they had seen Flora's doll. For their first stop the pair chose to visit Don Paolo since he was always getting in trouble for stealing people's things. Hershel and Flora found Don Paolo in his usual spot, playing by the dress up trunk mixing and matching items to make his next elaborate disguise.

"Don Paolo, have you seen Flora's doll? It seems to have gone missing and Flora is worried sick about what could happen to the poor thing." Hershel said as he watched Don Paolo decide which jacket best matched Chelmey's.

"LAYTON! Of course you would come to see if I stole it, but I didn't! Maybe you should ask yourself if you stole it since you like to steal things!" Don Paolo yelled in a jealous fit.

"I'm sorry Claire likes to sit by me during story time, but honestly I am trying to help Flora." Hershel stated.

"Well, I don't know where her little dolly is. Try Anton, he might know." Don Paolo said as he turned back to the trunk of clothes.

Flora and Professor decided to take Don Paolo's advice and give Anton Herzen a visit, but as they walked away from the trunk Layton nodded his hat to young Luke as the small boy picked up a tablecloth like blanket and ran off.

As the two approached Anton and Nigel it became clear to see that the two were in the middle of a sword fight.

"Come on Nigel! I need to perfect my sword skills to get Sophie to like me! She might end of having a crush on someone else!" Anton said with utter determination.

"Excuse me, Anton. Would you happen to know where Miss Reinhold may have left her dolly?" Hershel asked.

"Why would I know where she put her dolly? Nigel and I have been battling all morning. Try asking Clive. He's good at finding things." Anton said as he continued to battle with Nigel.

"Well, thanks anyways." The Professor said cheerily as Nigel dropped his weapon after Anton made a very clever move.

So off Flora and Professor went to find Clive who was by the Lego's destroying a mock London that he built.

"Hello Clive! Can we ask you a question?" The Professor said as he approached the under attack London.

"Sure!" Clive answered happily, dropping the fake Big Ben he held in his hands. "What do you need?"

"We are wondering if you've seen Flora's doll. She is consumed with fear at the thought of it alone at tea time." The Professor stated.

"Well I have no idea where the doll could be. You could have one of my soldiers though! I'm using them to help me destroy the Lego London." Clive answered full of pride for his little plan.

"NO! I need Madame Claudia! She is my only dolly and I need her." Flora said as she began to cry.

As Hershel tried to console the fitful Flora he couldn't help but notice Luke carrying a large teapot and little tea cups.

"Come now Flora. I think I know where you can find Madame Claudia, and all we have to do is follow YOU THERE!" Hershel called out as he did his favorite point towards Luke's direction.

"What me?" Luke cried after hearing what the Professor said.

"Yes Luke. You took Flora's doll so that you would have enough people at your tea party. Since no one else would give you their stuffed animals or toys you had to steal Flora's in order for your tea party to have enough people." The Professor concluded was a tip of the hat. "If you wanted people to come to your tea party all you had to do was ask."

"I'm sorry Professor. I just didn't think anyone would want to come. So, I found these other dolls and stole Flora's to make it seem like people came." Luke said quietly.

"Well, it is perfectly fine Luke. Just ask next time."

"Do you even want to come to my tea party?" Luke asked sadly as if thinking the immediate answer would be no.

"I'd love to!" Flora shouted as she ran to hug Luke. "Madame Claudia loves tea parties! I can't wait!"

So, the trio headed over to Luke's little set up of tea and sweets. Flora ran over to find her doll at the head of the small table and held it tight to her chest.

"This is wonderful Luke! Come on, let's get started then!" Flora squealed.

Luke, Layton, and Flora all sat down around the miniature table and enjoyed the tea and delicious sweet that Luke managed to get, and all was once again right in the world of Hershel Layton.


End file.
